


small bump

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: this is only a drabble
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	small bump

**Author's Note:**

> listen to ed sheeran's small bump and you'd be able to put more feels into it

"Wait, who are all of you?"  
One question everyone was already expecting, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt hearing it from her.

"Mom?" 

"They are your friends, honey" 

Nayeon looked around at everyone's faces and didn't feel any familiarity with anyone.

"Ah! Mrs. Myoui, you're awake" the doctor said as he approached the bed

"Mrs. Myoui?" 

"Ah yes, i've already told this to everyone in this room that you might be suffering from memory loss because of the impact, you were seating on the passenger seat when the truck hit your side and it might have damaged your brain resulting to memory loss you have right now, you're family will be telling you a different news, Mrs. Myoui" the doctor explained and left the room, as of cue a woman who has some bruises on her cheeks and jaw entered the room

"Hey, you're awake" the woman spoke with tears on her eyes, as she was about to approach the bed

"Don't come near me" 

Mina stopped walking from where she is and looked at all of their friends who is now looking at her with pity 

"Memory loss, she doesn't know any of us, Mina" Chaeyoung spoke

"Who am I married to?" they heard a voice and Mina couldn't answer, doubting everything that's happening in the hospital room

"To her" Jihyo said as she pointed at Mina who is now staring at the floor, playing with her fingers and biting her lips

"What's the different news you have to tell me?" The oldest asked

"Nayeon, I think it's best if you and Mina talk about it on your own, really" the one named Jihyo spoke to Nayeon 

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on? What happened? Why, i don't know, just why?!" Nayeon exclaimed as she put her hand on her head because of how much it hurts

Everyone looked at her not knowing what to do, not knowing how to approach her for this Nayeon in front of them right now doesn't even know them

"A truck driver, apparently he lost control because he was drunk, the truck ended up colliding on your side of the car that's why. We were on our way to buy some paint because you wanted to paint the walls already, Nayeon" Mina said with tears streaming down her face, still not looking at Nayeon 

All of their friends slowly went out of the room, patting Mina's shoulder

Mina looked up at Nayeon and slowly said those things she never thought she'll say 

"We lost her, Nayeon. We lost our baby" 

Mina ended up sitting on the floor sobbing with her hands on her face, not believing what's happening right now, first she lost their unborn child and now her wife doesn't remember her


End file.
